Redecorating
by VampireApple
Summary: After marrying the Goblin King the new Goblin Queen wants to change just a few things around the castle. Just a few, non kinky things. J/S stand alone squeal to Goblins. Complete


This is a standalone sequel to my other fic, Goblins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

###

The Goblin King and Queen had been united in marriage for seven months. In that time many wonderful things had happened in the Goblin Monarchy. Yes, it had been changed to Monarchy because Queen Sarah said that since they shared equal power, then it could no long be called a Kingdom. As King Jareth wanted to spend his honeymoon with his bride, and not on the couch, he agreed with her.

Another change had been that the Monarchy's riches had increased threefold and the exports increased by twofold. Sarah had realized Jareth was too busy simply running the country to pay much attention to the finances. So she took over. She increased goblin work production, and decreased the work efforts. Then she turned her eyes to exports. She'd managed to have the Unicorn Queendom buy half a million gallons of goblin ale per month. The Troll Kingdom imported goblin apples and strawberries were imported by the Gremlin Kingdom. The peaches were saved for the Goblin King and Queen.

But the biggest change, by far, was what the Queen did to the castle. As part of the marriage agreement, she was able to redecorate the castle however she wanted, with all changes approved by the King. As a result the bedroom was a porno director's wet dream.

The mattress was a tempurpedic, with down feather pillows. The bedsheets were velvet and the pillow covers silk. The bed frame was a wrought iron canopy. It had a hot tub big enough for ten a few feet away from the bed. One wall was completely covered with mirrors, and a mirror was in the canopy of bed, but it could be covered.

The library had been completely redone, as had the kitchen (including a complete staff from the Elf Country) and the dinning room.

Sarah had now set her sights on Jareth's study. The arguments that would happen as a result would go down in Goblin history as epic.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would not like my study to look like Hugh Hefner's."

"Jareth, you've rejected every single of my ideas so far, all thirty-eight of them." Sarah crossed her arms and gave him 'the look.'

Having became familiar with the look, Jareth paused. "I like the stone walls and floor. I also like leather. Can you do something with that?

Sarah considered a moment. "Will you let it be a surprise?"

All the goblins within the Monarchy instinctively held their breath, knowing something important was about to take place.

Long pause.

"Will you keep it simple?"

A considering look. "How simple?"

"A conservative, yet powerful simple. I am a King, and therefore need to awe my guests with a minimal amount of effort. It makes the awing that much more impressive and subtle."

A longer pause.

"I can do that. You want subtle-knock-their-socks-off? I can give it to you."

Jareth nodded and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

Sarah skipped out of the room, wanting to start immediately.

"And Precious, that means no hot tubs, naked statues or dead things," he called after his wife.

"Damn."

Who knew Sarah had a kinky side? Well, Jareth did, and very much enjoyed it. Just not in his study.

###

One month later Jareth was finally allowed back in his study.

It was very impressive.

The stone walls and floor had been kept. Jareth's desk had been replaced with a dark oak one that was two times bigger. Goblin faces were carved into the legs. The Goblin Monarchy coat of arms was mounted behind the chair. The new chair was dark leather, with a high back and claws coming out the top. The two guest seats in front of the desk in contrast were very simple, and much smaller dark leather pieces.

The fireplace had also been redone in a dark marble. Goblin spells had been carved into it. A stocked mini bar was next to that, looking very simple and elegant. A couch and two chairs were positioned around the fireplace.

"I am very impressed Sarah. It is exactly what I need."

Squealing Sarah jumped him. A making out session ensued.

"Now, I'm sure you have work to attend to, so I'll leave you be," Sarah said with a grin.

Jareth fondly watched her butt as she walked out. "I am one lucky King."

That was when he looked above the closed door. There hung a five foot by three foot picture of the Goblin King and Queen scarily clad and in a scandalous position.

"Sarah!"


End file.
